gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam EXA VS
is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kōichi Tokita, published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine in 2014 to be tied in with the arcade Game Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. It's the sequel to the previous manga series, Gundam EXA. Story Some time after the events of Gundam EXA, Sthesia Awar informs Leos Alloy that she discovered a new GA data cluster from a computer outside of Jupiter X. The two dive into the new data and find themselves in the Universal Century, during the attack on Side 7. However, after entering the colony, they find that the inside was in ruins, and the RX-78-02 Gundam has been destroyed before it could be activated by Amuro Ray. The two discover a faint life sign in the colony, the source of which is Themis Chiron, a G-Diver from Saturn II. Chiron warns the two to get away as soon as possible, or they would be caught in the conquest of Mars I. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode 00: Valiant Surface *Episode 01: Valiant Mars *Episode 02: Ar Mada *Episode 03: The lady and the Unicorn *Episode 04: Beast of possibility Volume 2 *Episode 05: *Episode 06: *Episode 07: *Episode 08: *Episode 09: Volume 3 *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: Volume 4 *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: Volume 5 *EX episode: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: Volume 6 *Episode 24: *Episode 25: *Episode 26: *Episode 27: *Episode 28: *Episode 29: Volume 7 *Episode 30: *Episode 31: *Episode 32: *Episode 33: *Episode 34: *Episode 35: Characters Jupiter X *Leos Alloy *Sthesia Awar *Haro *Sthesia Awar Acht *Sthesia Awar Sesto *Sthesia Awar Nono *Sthesia Awar Primo *Themis Chiron *Pigna Hershey *Keith Ors Universal Century *Amuro Ray *Full Frontal *Angelo Sauper *Banagher Links *Marida Cruz *Sayla Mass *Kai Shiden *Char Aznable *Haman Karn *Gihren Zabi Cosmic Era *Kira Yamato *Gai Murakumo *Dante Gordigiani *Lowe Guele *Rondo Mina Sahaku *Jess Rabble Anno Domini *Setsuna F. Seiei *Ali al-Saachez *Fon Spaak *Hanayo *Tieria Erde *Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter Post Disaster *Mikazuki Augus Future Century *Master Asia After Colony *Zechs Marquise Advanced Generation *Flit Asuno Regild Century *Bellri Zenam Antagonists *Sthesia Awar Acht *Sthesia Awar Sesto *Sthesia Awar Nono *Sthesia Awar Primo *Al Ada *Ex Treme Mechanics Jupiter X Mobile Weapons *Extreme Gundam Type Leos **Extreme Gundam EXA Phase *Extreme Gundam Type Leos II Vs *Extreme Gundam Type Sthesia Excellia *Extreme Gundam R **Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Carnage Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Ignis Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Mystic Rephaser *G-Stream **G-Stream Pigna Custom Vehicles and Support Units *Jupitris-class Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Dragon Antagonists Mobile Weapons *Extreme Gundam R **Extreme Gundam Tachyon Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Carnage Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Ignis Rephaser **Extreme Gundam Mystic Rephaser *Extreme Gundam Dystopia Phase *Extreme Gundam Mk-II AXE Universal Century Mobile Weapons *MS-06 Zaku II/Origin *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-78-02 Gundam *RX-75 Guntank/Origin *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSA-003 Nemo Cannon *MSN-04 Sazabi Advanced Generation Mobile Weapons *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal *The Gundam *RGE-B790 Genoace Anno Domini Mobile Weapons *CB-002 Raphael Gundam *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] Future Century *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam After Colony *OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Post Disaster *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Regild Century *YG-111 Gundam G-Self Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-102024-1-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-102802-5-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-103344-9-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-103783-6-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN *Vol.6 ISBN *Vol.7 ISBN Picture Gallery Gundam EXA VS Volume 1.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 2.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 3.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 4.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 5.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 6.jpg Gundam EXA VS Volume 7.jpg Gundam EX A VS 10.jpg Sthesia Awar Acht,primo,nono.jpg Supremacy Gear exavs.jpg EXA VS Chapter 1.jpg Gundam EX A VS 243.jpg Gundam EX A VS 242.jpg Dystopia Phase.jpg Supremacy Armor.jpg UBVvVDs.jpg EXA VS Chapter 24 (9).jpg Sem título.jpg References Sthesia Sthesia Sthesia Sthesia.jpg External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321404000291 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/exa.htm